


Bad Medicine

by hesperaxa



Series: the life of Emily McShane [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Cyberpunk, F/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperaxa/pseuds/hesperaxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor shows Emily her first alien planet, he takes her to Axikis Veta, a neo-noir world in 2279, the era of the red dragon, but everything isn't all roses on this trip, when the gang fights kick off.... </p><p>potential 12/OFC..w.ell yea there will be but i dont know when, so be warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Take me somewhere....wicked!” Emily smiled, she couldn't wait to get away from UNIT, she had enough fighting for once, and to see time and space, just like her mum did, its a dream come true.

“Right...I know where, come on!” The Doctor dragged Emily out of the bed, grabbing her bag on under the table as they passed out the door. She was still in her UNIT uniform, but no harness or weapons, she felt naked for once in her adult life. The Doctor nudged Emily's arm, pulling her down a white walled corridor, this was UNIT, cold and clinical. It left like hours walking down and around, but they finally reached the basement where the TARDIS was hidden, bluest blue and humming, it felt like a hello, welcoming him back. 

“Here she is! The TARDIS, bigger-” 

“In the inside, yes I know Doctor, now can we go inside, I would like to find some clothes in the wardrobe room, and yes I know about that too, mum told me about every room she saw, the pool, library, the garden, cloisters, my mum's room....can I see it, if you still have it?” she looked down at her feet, still clad in skin tight boots, rubbing the toes together. 

“Um, I guess so, and of course you will have your own room too, that’s if you want to stay with me.” that smile again, its quick, but its the light hidden in the dark. She pulled on his hand, Clara told her that he didn't like contact with people, hated hugging and had no thoughts about romance or love, it was like he was blank, just Mr. Spaceman, but he was still holding her hand, it must have been about 30 minutes of it, it confused her, but didn't care compared seeing the doors open with a click of his fingers. 

It was silver and blue as ice, with a piercing orange glow from the centre of the console. The walls where adorned with cases of books and alien wares, the stairs had piles of books, open and closed, sitting like they haven't been read in years. There was a large black chair, studded with silver buttons and glided the same, next to it was a scruffy old blackboard, some words and symbols dashed across it. It felt real, it felt like home, it felt right. Emily walked forward into the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor behind, as he followed her. It smelt like stardust, warmth, vanilla and oranges. 

“Its....home.” she whispered, touching the console, the TARDIS humming back, singing almost. The Doctor looked confused and sorrowful.

“How is it home? You have a home, so why is this home, you don't even know it yet?” an inflection of bitterness washed over his voice, he didn't move from the TARDIS doorway, until he saw her face, she was happy, she smiled, he never saw that smile, even after he saved her, twice. He moved closer, standing on the opposite side of the console, playing with switches and tapping on buttons. 

“How did you feel when you took the TARDIS, when you first walked in, didn't you feel the same, it wasn't your home, Gallifrey was, but it still felt right, no?” she poked a finger in a colourful, wet looking part of the console, it felt warm but not wet, like a snake, smooth and silky. She lent down on it, smiling still at the doctor, who wasn't looking.

“Ah! Right, I have found your mum's old room, and I can create you one too, if you would like?” he looked up at her, his smile dropping from his face, moving around to the side she was on, pulling at her arms, pulling her up, her finger was stuck in the console. 

“Finger...out of telepathic interface...now!” they both pulled, it was stuck aright, she wiggled her finger and it came loose. They both fell back, like gravity had just left the TARDIS completely, if someone was there they would of filmed it and got £250. she flicked her red fringe out her face, pushing her self off the Doctor, who had most of her hair in his face, red suited him, he should have been ginger in this regeneration. 

“Yes, yes I would love too.” she was still on top of him, he looked uncomfortable, maybe Clara was right.

“Yea, well, I would if you could get off me, Emily. No offence of course, 'cus your not heavy but-”

“Oh shut it, I'm getting up.” she giggled, finding his rambling amusing. She pushed up on one arm, using the other to find the console. Finding her feet, he flipped over, rising up in a gliding move, and started to walk to a staircase leading down into the TARDIS.

“Rooms!” he blared out, as she followed him down the corridors, lit up by roundels glowing orange and blue. They moved left and right, down and around the corridors and meeting doors on the way, some open, the library and the pool where together. She peered into the room, large high ceilings, books as far as the eye could see, crystal still pool of icy blue. He tapped her shoulder to keep going, there was all the time in the universe for all that. They carried on, as they got deeper, the doors changed there styles, from metallic blue steel to white and bland. 

“Here we are, Ace's room.” She didn't notice him stop until her face meet his back, she stumbled slightly, trying not to look dumb, rubbing her nose. 

“Yea, cool, open it already.” still playing with her nose, he boops the end of it. “Ow!”

All he does is smile as he swings the door open, it hasn't been touched the day Ace left. It looks like what she thought, posters hanging on the walls, a baseball bat near the bed, and her black jacket on the bed. She let into the doorway, as the Doctor held her back.

“No... no touching others companions things, one rule I have, you can look but no touch. How would you like it if someone went into your room and stole something of yours, hm?” he stared right into Emily's eyes, blue meeting blue. He was right.

“Yea, I guess so, but its my mum's, wouldn't she want me to have the jacket?” he let go of her shoulders, but she didn't move, she waited for an answer.

“Wait and see, okay, and any ways, we have your room to find, the TARDIS put it close to mine so its easy for your too find me if you need anything. Come on.” they walked, but she couldn't keep calm any more, so she ran, the Doctor looked confused, looking behind him in case something was there, but nothing, she was being silly. He liked this, having someone happy with him again, just the two of them, happy. He followed her, down and about the TARDIS, she let her instinct guide her, she heard a whisper here and there, go here, down there.

She ran so far, turning to see if he was behind, as she hit a door, she grasped the handle, not to fall down. She heard him around the corner. The door was silver, but etched with circles and star maps, glided with gold and black metals as it met the constellations of the galaxies. Some planets and stars had gemstones of diverse colours, the blue one was Earth, and the larger red one was the sun, much higher up was a large orange stone with white and black flecks, the cut reflected light around it hitting the metal, its was Gallifrey. 

“This...this is your room, isn’t it Doctor?” she kept looking at the door, touching certain stones and markings. There was no name on the door, but none of them did. He didn't speak, not even a grumble or a sigh.

“Fine, don't say anything, by that deduction, it is your room, not to worry I won't go in, I have no need to if I have my own awesome room, will I now.” smugly replying to his silence.

“Fine, yea, of course you don't want to go in here, its boring! I don't even really go in there much, only when I want to, you human have to sleep, shame really, wasting all that time on sleep.” he walked off, down the same corridor they ran down, coming to what she assumed was her room. It was silver all the same, but only one etching was seen, a circular symbol, more circles and hoops inside of it. He ran her finger around it, as the door opened. It was dark inside, slowly lighting up as they walked in, black and red bed covers, dark wood king-sized bed, matching wardrobes and chests, finishing off with a large stone fireplace. 

“Ooooooo! Me likely! Very me, well done TARDIS.” she patted the wall next to her. Humming in response, the TARDIS, lit the fire as a thank you, making the Doctor jump with surprise. 

“I should leave you to get changed and ready for your first day on the job, first stop 'wicked place'” as he hyphenated those last words. 

Emily dropped her bag on a chair next to the wardrobe, looking inside them. There were a few bits, jeans, jumpers, tops and boots, all her size, all black. She stripped off her old worn, ripped suit, slipping off her boots and under wear. A shower was in order first, the bathroom was only just around a doorway, inside was dark grey marble, glittering and shining as she walked in. she walked into the open shower, no switches or dials, poking the patting the walls, wishing for warm water, so we got it, telepathic shower room. The warm water was a welcome relief to worn out bones and weary skin, cleaning every inch of her, her hair felt soft and silky, like the water restored, regenerated even, the colour returning, she hadn't dyed her hair for months, but the fiery red burst back. 

After her shower, she found the make up table, finding her colours and liners perfect for her face, red eyebrows, gold eyeshadow, black winged liner, dark lipstick, she looked like her, not the UNIT her, but her. She found some underwear, everything custom made by the TARDIS. The black skinny jeans and boots fitted perfectly and her top was amazing, black with red arms, decorated with zips on the shoulders. Hiding at the back was a long hoodie, with no zip and long, touching her knees, it looked great, lighter than a coat, but as warm. Time to meet the Doctor, as she walked out the door, it closing behind her. 

The console didn't seen as far on the way back, the TARDIS helping her find the way. The Doctor was sitting in the flight deck chair, asleep or bored, leaning on his hand, eyes closed. She had to be quick, getting him back from the nose boop, but he caught her finger in two of his, like chopsticks and a fly. 

“Well it was worth a try, so Doctor, where is wicked? Planet wicked?” pulling her finger away, turning to poke at buttons lightly, playing with controls. He pursued her without haste, making sure she hadn't sent them down back in time or to the end of the universe. 

“Okay, you want awesome...wicked...whatever you kids say these days-” the Doctor blabbed.

“I'm 23! Doc-” his hand covering her mouth.

“Oh really, I thought about 500....but, you want cool, I will give you cool... Axikis Veta, the year 2279, the era of the red dragon, a home hive world, humans travelling far have to have a closer home world no? So they built one, a man made planet, made of metal and earth, the technology is so vast it would crush your tiny puddin' brain.” 

At that point, he had put in co-ordinates but didn't set the TARDIS in motion, Emily was getting quite annoyed by the Doctor's insults and she only herd one so far, she uncrossed her arms, and pulled on the flight lever, sending them on the way. The Doctor, took his hand off her mouth, holding on to the controls. She started to laugh with glee at the Doctor's now panicked face. 

“Wait! I wasn't finished talking about Axikis Veta!” he yelled at her, she didn't care.

“Can't wait forever Doctor, might die of old age, better to see it with my eyes, before I go blind with boredom!” they both fell silent as the TARDIS finished landing, both looking at each other, then they both smiled.

“Were here, got a coat on yes? Good, nice colours, suits you, but all your face is too colourful, ah it doesn't matter, you look good.” he smiled, walking towards the TARDIS doors. She didn't know what to think, here’s a alien man, willing to let you go with him in time and space, just after a war you fought in, as he hates solders so much too and he insults you but doesn't at the same time. Her head spun, not knowing how to think any more, give him time, you don't know him, he might just be on edge, after all, Clara did just leave him, alone. 

“Come on!” she heard from outside. She ran to the open doorway, and looked outside, the light was blinding and the sounds and smells amazing, her first adventure, with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The city was unbelievable, colossal building made of neon and silver, windows like crystal, lights moving about like a nightclub. The cars zipping by, even a Zeppelin spacecraft past us by, with colourful adverts flashing past their eyes. The people walking past didn't seem to care that as blue box just appeared in front of them, either talking to each other or entranced by music. 

“Doctor, they look so cool, that one looks like he's in Tron! Oh that one shops at Cyberdog, if they even have one here... I need to do some shopping here!” Emily kept staring, some punks walked past, rainbow Mohawks and cybernetics working in harmony. The Doctor locked the TARDIS door, as he grabs her hand, as they start walking down the neon streets. It was busy, busier than anything she been in, London didn't even compare. They found the market districts, small shops and stalls, hiding under the massive towering building that floated above them. The smells of food cooking, shouting cooks trying to get your attention, traders handling snakes and birds of prey, shops with golds and silvers, even some metals she'd never seen before. She was over the moon, she'd been on holidays to countries, but nothing on this scale of amazement. The Doctor pulled her over to one stall, that sold jars and boxes, he pointed at one.

“That...that is the essence of a star being born, could resurrect a whole world on the brink of collapse, and those are Bio-calibrators, for sorting out weather on planets, tell you now, England needs one.” he bent down to look inside the glass of the star essence, she followed, looking deep as the galaxy inside moved around, dancing as it where alive. 

“How can they even sell a star Doctor? But that’s a stupid question if they can get it in a bottle.” she smiled at him, him mirroring her.

“Yea, point made, lets keep going, but something is off...” the Doctor stood straight, face deep in turmoil. He's been here before, not long ago in its time line, but times change a world. He walked to another stall, containing birds and animals, all artificially made by man, asking the owner about the Era of the red dragon. Emily stood outside, petting a white snake on a branch, the snake not bothered by her presence. Finally the Doctor came out.

“And?” still playing with the snake.

“Things, good things, bad things, a lot of bad...bad things.” he looked stressed out by what he had learned.

“Okay...like?” they started walking down the street again, Emily still looking in shops and stalls for trinkets or clothes, buying rings and settled on a long red coat, swaying it about as she walked. 

The Doctor talked about a war that happened over 100 years ago, it destroyed half the young population, and killing most of the elders, to weak to defend themselves from the Gladan, a race of bloodthirsty creatures, there kin to vampires, but only desire to kill. After the war, the Gladan didn't care for the planet any more, no one knows why, some say there is a dragon under the earth, built in by the first-born of Axikis Veta as a self-destruct system, meaning no planet to rule over. So they left, that was it. The Doctor didn't seen to care for that ending, as he kept talking about Axikis Veta, thinking that the Gladan didn't just lose interest in the planet, something must be here. 

“So why is it called the Era of the red dragon? There can't be a dragon in the planet, sounds stupid to me.” she looked up at him, waiting for an answer, he was biting his thumb, she slap his hand away.

“Ow! Bad habit okay, and about the red dragon, well its the name of the winning government after the war, who helped Axikis Veta get back up off its feet, ran by the counsel of the dragon. Sounds pompous to me, but all the same, the problem is street wars now, the young of today feel quashed by the government, no jobs for them, apart from off world or join the army, and after one war they've had enough, so street gangs have found young desperate girls and boys to do their dirty work for them.” 

Emily looked into his eyes as he spoke, feeling the pain of the youth that died to save this world, he knew war, like an old friend but still it felt like he would never fight in one. They found a place to eat, where the food didn't look all like weird space fish, more like space sushi, Emily could deal with it, it was amazing, she didn't think she would eat so much, even the Doctor was surprised. After a while, Emily spoke up.

“Now Doctor.. .what you going to do to help these poor young people that need a Anarchist like you to give them a revolution?” she picked up a piece up with her chopsticks, smiling at him.

“Nothing, I'm not getting in evolved, this is jut a trip for you, nothing more.” her smile disappeared as she swallowed her food, looking rather distraught at his answer. 

“What do you mean, 'nothing'” putting her chopsticks down in outrage.

“Nothing...” his eyes burned with the power of a million suns, but still remained icy and cold. 

She was taken back by it all, this hero, savour of worlds said no to saving this one, giving no reason why, and not even caring. She stood up, turning away from him, walking back up the street they came from, he started calling out her name, shouting it louder as she walked further away. Rage burned the Doctor's lungs as he screamed her name, as Emily disappeared into the crowds.

For the first time in a long time, the Doctor panicked. 

“EMILY!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Emily!” the Doctor, left some credits at the food stall, running after her, trying to find her amongst the crowds, twisting and shifting at crossways in the markets. He saw a flutter of red here and there, following it, being sure it was her, as it the flutter turned to a shadow down a street they hasn't walked down.

-]+[-

She continued down the packed street ways, following the wave of human bodies, as she came back to the star shop, looking at them again, the owner looked surprised she came alone.

“Alone this time, young one, where's your man friend?” he spoke broken English, but maybe it wasn’t English at all, TARDIS translator and all. 

“Man friend? Oh the Doctor, well not friend now.” she pulled her eyebrows down, and still stared at the jars and bottles. 

“Aaa sorry, your úmyeni then, where is he?” the owner sitting on the step, smoking a floating hookah, the smoke shapes he made were brilliant, butterflies and flower petals flying away, disappearing into the air. 

“My what? Oh cares any ways, how much for one of these star jars? I like that one.” she pointed to one at the back, a dark swirling galaxy with red and blue flecks dancing about. The owner, put the pipe down, standing and grabbing the jar, handing it to her to hold. 

“here, yours now, it says this star finds what you wish for the most in whole world!” waving his arms in the air, quickly jumping back inside, rummaging around for something as she tried to look inside. He rushed back out with a necklace with a colourless gemstone.

“Open jar now! Quick!” he waving his hand at her, holding the stone close to the lid, she pulled the lid off, a hiss escaped the jar, slithering into the gem, filling it with colour.

“What? Transport for a star?” she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He put in around her neck, as it sat outside her top and jumper. 

“Yes yes, yours now, find your úmyeni, i owe him, no payment needed, my good young one.” she smiled and bowed deeply, sitting back down, the pipe back in his mouth, puffing away. 

“Oh...thank you, hmmm..i should go back, he's properly sulking at the bar...yea thanks again.” she waved as she ran back to the food stall, shouting for people to move out her way.  
There before her was a blockade, made of police cars and motorbikes lining across a street, she walked slowly past the police, before stopping in front of one.

“Sorry officer, but can i ask whats gone off? I think my friend was down that street at a stall about an hour ago” but the officer pushed her aside. Her mood was dropping by the second, alone on a alien world and no sign of the Doctor about, she was out of her depth.

Furious, she ran around to a neighboring street, climbing over a fence behind a apartment complex, find her self meters behind the police cars. Sticking to the shadows, making her way down the street, it was empty, souless, the stalls closed and all the lights where off. After a while she heard noises, faint but humming, she stopped at a cross point, the sound got closer, but she couldn't see anything. 

It was seconds. First she saw a bike speeding towards her, back as she turned to look at it, the biker welding a broken pipe, ready to strike. Time seems to slow, as the bike got closer, she tried to push away, but someone ran, pushing her to the ground with him, it was like a flash, a shadow, as they fell she saw silver eyes, Doctor! 

They rolled out the way of the biker as they heard more bikes coming that way, as the Doctor pulled Emily to her feet, he pulled out his sonic, flaring the metal claws as the bike sparked and exploded as it past them. The biker knocked out, the gang was getting closer as Emily pulled the Doctor down the adjacent street, into a dark alley way. They hid in a doorway, both trying to catch their breath, she clutched his hand tightly, in the hope he won't leave her after their fight earlier. The biker gang pulled up next to their fallen friend, pulling up on a bike as they sped away, leaving the ruined bike a flaming pile. Emily slumped against the wall, sliding as she sat on the doorstep. Her arm in the air, as she was still attached to the Doctor. He followed suit, getting comfy next to her, as the rain started to pour down.

“I'm sorry-” but the Doctor butted in.

“No, I'm sorry, i shouldn't said that i didn't want to help, i do, but i can't just yet, its not the right time.” he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, involuntarily. 

“If you say so, Okay, i did stop at the star shop as i walked in the market, i asked how much one was but he gave it to me for free, he said he owed you a favour. He put it in this necklace.” she held it up on the chain, the stars sparkled in the dark, as a red star inside glowed brightly. 

“Ah yes, i saved him and his family from a disaster on his home planet and took them to a space station, where they could make their own home in a new world. He is much older now though, his úmfasi is dead, and his children gone away. Sad really.” she covered his mouth. 

“His what? Is a úmyeni related to a úmfasi?” an eyebrow raised, saying such words not in her native tongue. 

“Related? No, úmfasi means wife, his wife.” she looked horrified as her brain clicked.

“What is it Emily? What did he say?” he looked so worried as she might of died on the spot.

“He called you my úmyeni! I didn't know what it meant, now it makes sense what he said, cheeky bastard! How old does he think i am!” Emily's infuriation was clear to the Doctor as he tried to calm her down.

“Calm down Emily, its not your fault, i had to say you were my wife as he would of tried to buy you from me, sick i know but young women that aren't married could be sold to men wanting a wife, just like Russian brides on earth, illegal but still happens.” she calmed down understanding why he said it, but the slow burning hate from selling young girls for brides, pissed her of even more.

“So much for advancement in the future. Thank you Doctor, for protecting me, but i don't need to protecting. But we have a pressing matter on our hands, its raining, badly and i don't want to get my make up wet, i will look like Alice Cooper after a gig in the height of summer. What now?” She pulled on his arm, he hummed, biting a thumb. 

“Nothing, we wait here till it passes, we can just talk if you like.” smiling as she turned to look at his eyes, still shining in the dark as he pulled her closer. The rain was rolling off the roofs away from the doors, the air was warm and smelt like spring.

“Yea, i would like that, Doctor.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starting to become more fluffy, maybe some romance soon...maybe...yea it will do.

The rain eased up after a while, as they talked about their pasts, likes and dislikes, the pain and loss. Her head rested on the Doctor's shoulder, looking up at the rainy sky above them, he was looking at her, mesmerized by her, this human dropping in his life, trying to save the world with him, and seeing the best and the worst of him, staying with him. They both felt the same way, why would anyone want to love a beast, was it love? 

The downpour stopped as the first light of dawn cracked, he stood up, pulling her up, as he climbed up the fire ladder on the building they huddled under. The ladder was slippy but easy to climb after a time. As they reached the roof space, he ran to the other edge, as the sun brushed over the land. The immense star rose behind a pyramid made of golden stone, it glinted as the light flicked around it, the sky hues of purple and red. Emily looked on, astounded by the sight they shared, the sun hitting their faces, warming her skin, blinding in her blue eyes, she turned away to look at the Doctor, his pale ice eyes mirroring the burning sight. She moved, standing in front of him as he continued to stare into the sun, a breeze blew past, fluttering their coats. 

“You loved her? Didn't you?” her eyes somber with the pain she saw, he didn't talk about Clara at all during the night. 

“Love? Its such a weak word for what i felt for her, but she didn't see me! She didn't...” his tone low as a single tear rolled down his cheek, still standing tall, staring into the sun.

“Love is more than a word, Doctor, but there is no other way to describe it, that's why they called it love. I know how it feels to lose the one you love, no matter how it happens, it just does in the end, but you still love them.” she grasped his hands in hers, looking at him deeply. He looked down to see her, the solider girl who save him and her world, she was crying, the loss and pain she felt in her short life, they where two sides of one coin. He let go of her hand, tipping her head up to see his eyes, they had warmed to sapphires, a small smile crept on his lips. 

“Oh Emily, for such a young one, you are so wise and smart.” he lent down, for one kiss, it was sweet, not lingering for long, it was a sign of trust, of care, knowing he could trust her with his life. Her breath hitched in her chest, he was the only man to kiss her since him, not knowing what his intentions where, she guessed friendly. 

“Thank you.” he spoke softly after the kiss, there noses sightly touching still, eyes aglow. 

“For what?” her voice hushed.

“For being you, the champion of earth, standing here, crying with me, because we feel the same, that no one can love us anymore, why would you love a monster?” she looked on bewildered by his words, before she broke into laughter, wiping her tears away.

“No Doctor, your not a monster, you keep the monster away, you burn them into dust, with a click of your fingers, they tremble, you are not a monster, you are an angel... a guardian angel.” she couldn't stop the tears falling as he enraged the words out of her, he saved worlds, millions of worlds, safe because of him. She hugged him under his coat, he was still shocked by the speech, it filled his empty cold heart with pride and love. He rested his chin on her head, breathing her in, the scent of caramel and roses filled his nose, and he sighed profoundly. 

“This is where they would be, if you had wings.” she dragged her index fingers down his upper back, just between his shoulder blades, the touch made him quake down to his bones. “Pity, i could imagine them, silver feathers, shining in the moonlight, and burning in the sunlight, a vast wingspan, covering all you cared from harm...I'm sorry, I'm talking bollocks now aren't i...sorry.” 

she let go of the Doctor, realizing she must of made him feel very uncomfortable, but he still held her hand as he turned away from him, making sure she couldn't run away again, not again. 

“No, your not going anywhere, Emily, my Emily, my red Hellion. We have a planet to save.” he used that face, the face of a hero. 

The wind picked up again, but as an upsurge with a deafening howl, a police car flew up, its light blinding them both, as the siren blared.

“Stop! You are under arrest! Hands on your heads and kneel! We will not take violence kindly and you will be shot on sight!” the speaker screeched, the side door opening as a officer held a large gun at them both.

The Doctor pulled Emily close, moving backwards, his feet close to the edge, not stopping as his feet left the roof, and they fell, again. 

The sunlight flickered past their eyes as they fell, she saw the golden pyramid for a second before she saw the ground. Wings would of been useful right now, she wished. The star around her neck glowed brightly, blinding the Doctor for a moment, they stopped falling. 

“Here, yours now, it says this star finds what you wish for the most in whole world!”

Wings, she wished for wings, but she didn't have them. They rushed into the air above the car, his silver wings opening to its full span, shining in the risen sun. His eyebrows furrowed in the light, not expecting this, of all things to happen. He held onto Emily so tightly, mentally promising not to drop her as he glided down to a rooftop far away, closer to the pyramid. 

“Give me that necklace!” the Doctor demanded soulfully, scaring her for the first time. She stumbled backwards as he pressed near her, wings spread high above them, like a rabbit under a falcon. She fell over, crawling backwards, hitting a metal vent, stopping her path. She covered her chest.

“STOP! Stop it! Leave me alone!” she broken down in tears, this time curling up, hiding from him, she had changed her mind, he was a monster. He stopped, his face cold and appalled by his actions. His wings slowly folded , fading away as he shrank down to hold her, Emily fought against him, but he seized her fists, binding her in his caress, as he whispered.

“Sorry, I'm so sorry Emily, i didn't mean it...never would i hurt you, never!” he squeezed her tightly, not letting go of the embrace she needed. 

She sobbed into his chest, wetting his purple shirt. Finally she spoke.

“i just wished, that's all, i saved us, i didn't mean to, i should of had them, but it gave you them instead. I'm sorry, i hope it didn't hurt you.” she clasped his arms, pulling on his coat. 

“No, it didn't, I'm glad you did to be fair with you, you saved us both, but i have no idea what powers that holds, and if anything will it harm you.” his words struck cold into her heart, she never thought it could be dangerous, a parasite or a bomb, ready to strike. The Doctor let go of Emily, standing her up with him, as he opened his wings again, driving them them outwards, stretching them to full span, they where huge, larger than she could ever imagine. 

“lets go to that pyramid, and find some answers, this is cheaper than the underground.” as he spun her around as he held her back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her stomach and soaring into the orange sky. 

'I saw the rage on his face, and i thought i died, seen the demon in his heart.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me'lek = angel. just incase you havent read golden cure blackened death.

They swooped downwards, in a dark alley, the Doctor let go of Emily as his wings folded and vanished from sight. Emily brushed off her coat, pulling her jumper down as it rode up during the flight. 

“I hope those wings last us enough time to have a real cool escape if we need it. How far are we from that pyramid?” she ran to wards a tall iron sheet fence, running up it, grabbing the top and pulling herself to see over it. The pyramid was visible, fairly close to them, but a large chunk of the city parted them both from its golden glory. She turned to see the Doctor below her, looking up at her like a lost cat, giving her a look she couldn't read.

“Emily, you know there is a door just here, next to right building...crazy that's what you are.” shaking his head, walking through the door. She jumped over the fence, landing next to the Doctor, walking down the street, it wasn't even 8am yet, but the two of them walking, shoulder to shoulder. 

The opulent quarter of the city was clean and well guarded, a massive wall circled its entirety. The houses and building carved out of white alabaster stone, some black, but all lovely handmade. The gardeners out early, cutting the lawns and preening the flowers, as well as the shop windows being cleaned, and the deliveries of fresh baked goods being taken in. such a culture shock compared to the dirty slums of the market place, there was all the money, all the politics, all the good life that everyone should have, but its all the same, no matter what planet or time you go to, its always the same. 

“Doctor, is it me, or does this feel all to perfect? Like its too good to be true or its perfect because its in this own little bubble?” she looked around, everyone smiling, saying good morning to all, the feeling made her slightly sick in her stomach. 

“Yea, its a bit wrong isn't it. If you could make the perfect world, where everyone in it was safe, healthy, happy, wouldn't you?” he glanced down at her, her face was disgusted by the place, her short hair sticking up, her fringe covering her right eye. The people around them started to stare at her, whispers and people gossiping. 

“Doesn't it annoy you Emily? The hair in front of your eyes? Or even the people talking about you behind your back?” he spoke softly, trying to not upset her, the place was creepy enough as it was, not needing her to run away here. 

“The hair, no, the people, yes, but its always been the same. I'v been a freak all my life, bullied at school, then discarded after that, no matter what, no one wanted me around. The only time I felt wanted was at UNIT, that is my family, the ones who care about me.” her voice strong, not wavering at the emotion pouring out, the Doctor's lips curved up, a small smile.

“I'm not people.” her head turned sharply, eyebrows crossed slightly at his words. 

“No I know, your better than people. Any ways I'm getting hungry and that coffee shop looks great, I hope they know how to make a good cappuccino.” grasping his hand pulling him over to the shop, it was lovely inside, all chairs and tables matched, dark green with white legs, the cakes and pastries were fresh, the warm smell drifting in the air. She took off her coat, putting on a chair, as she waved to Doctor to sit down, unusually, he obeyed. 

She walked over to the barista, who looked just liked a clone of her, but had longer hair that was blond, brown eyes stared back, as Emily was slightly freaked out,

“Well, they do say there are at least 8 people who look like you...hi...and I bet your freaked out too.” Emily spoke to the girl behind the bar. The Doctor looked around as she spoke, standing to gawk at both of them. He rushed to Emily's side.

“Amazing! I'v only seen this once, well a few times and it was me that was copied. Blame omega and a meta crisis, but not in humans...right first things off, what's your name?” pointing to the girl.

“Erm...its Ella....Ella La'struum, who are you?” she stuttered out, clearly shocked by the predicament.

“I'm Emily Mcshane, and this is the Doctor, we aren't from this world, we traveled here. Don't worry, I'm here to kill you or eat you, what ever doppelgänger do. We just wanted some coffee and cake, is that okay?” Emily kept calm, realising it was a shock for all, the Doctor, keeping quiet and walking back to the table.

“Yea, sure...can I just ask one thing?” Ella asked in a whisper, making sure he wouldn't hear.

“shoot.” smirking at the same face, but it seemed less cold than hers, she must have had a fairly good life here.

“Isn't he a bit old to be your boyfriend?” she cringed asking her, hoping she wasn't offended.

“He isn't my boyfriend, he's my Me'lek.”


	6. Chapter 6

After the coffee and chat with Ella in the cafe about the dragon and the gangs, they paid and started to leave, as Ella pulled on Emily's arm. 

“Wait, so how are you getting to the royal pyramid? It will take hours by foot, please take my bike, its around the back, here's the keys.” Ella placed the keys in her hand, more of a key card, plastic with a line running in the back. 

“Really?! Thank you Ella, I wish I had a sister like you on earth, it would have been wicked.” they both hugged, for properly the last time. Ella nodded at the Doctor, smiling as they walked out the door, around to the back of the shop. There was a dark shape, black cloth covering the bike, Emily grasped the edge, pulling it sharply away. 

The bike was magnificent, bright red, sharp lines, every part of the future. The cruiser style was big enough for the both of them, she had seen a bike similar in a Japanese anime movie, but the name escaped her. She walked up to it, sliding in the key, the lights beamed, the computer booting up, as she sat down in the drivers seat, the Doctor standing close.

“Ak-ir-a 3000 online, funny name, Doctor you getting on or not?” she turned her head to see him, looking darkly at her on the bike, their faces lit up by the green screen. 

“I think I should drive Emily, I have more experience than you-” 

“YOU! Riding a bike? No! Why? You have the TARDIS...” laughing at him, the thought of him on a motorbike was amusing, but on a bike like this was almost lung ruining. 

His face turned from dark to hurt, was it because he looked old, or that he wasn't human, so he didn't do human things. She saw it, maybe he was right, she had only drove a bike once, and crashed it into a window. She slipped into the back seat, surrounded by the metal wheel arch design, patting the seat in front of her.

“Come on then Doctor, show me what you've got!” she poke her tongue out her teeth, giving a pure evil smile, pushing the Doctor was a bad idea but she knew it was the right one. 

He took the invite and challenge, mounting the bike, clicking the front spoke in place, engaging the drive gears, he pressed some buttons, the engine growled in response, making Emily's hairs stand on end, she planted her arms around his waist, making him jump slightly in his seat, he turned to look at her.

“Road trip to save a planet on a cool bike, try that for a challenge.” he revved the bike as it shot from the back alley way, curving onto the street's roads. The speed was astounding, he took all the corners and bumps in his stride, how long had he been doing this for? Was there nothing he couldn't do? 

They found themselves driving down a highway, different levels for streets and turn off's, the metal and neon entwining, the street lights hovered above. Emily couldn't stop watching the cars and vans passing by, above and below them. They swerved in and out of cars, speeding past, she had never felt like this for years, having fun and being with someone who cared. He was laughing too, it was nice seeing him smile, he was so serious all the time, Mr. grumpy Time Lord, policing the universe. We turned off the main roads, heading down darker, dingy streets, just like in the market place and the the gang areas, sounded just like it, wait no!

“Doctor! We have company!, turn left right there!” she pointed, at a pile of junk, as they turned the corner, she gripped a old long rusty pipe, curved at the top, perfect. 

“What are you doing?! They are right behind us!” the Doctor yelled over his shoulder. 10 of them, all from different gangs, fighting each other and chasing them down, it was a sea of chaos, not knowing who would strike first. He pushed faster, pulling away from the gang members, but some focused themselves on them, and made their bikes scream with acceleration. She saw one pass them on the left, as the ganger waved his nailed bat at the Doctor's head, she took her moment, standing on the footholds, leaning on the backrest, striking at the ganger in the chest with the pipe, like a spear. The ganger lost his balance, wiped out on the corner as the bike tumbled and caught another member and a cloud of smoke appeared like magic. 

“ KA-BOOMA!” she maniacally screamed at the other members, unnerving the rest, as they turned out, down a dark alley way. The Doctor carried on, as Emily sat down, spearing the pipe down a road.

“I'm not impressed Emily, you could killed your self and me.” the Doctor's face was daunting, appalled by what he saw, her screaming laugh ringing in his ears, nightmarish.

“I don't care, I did what I thought was best, not all my decisions in life are the good ones.” he blinked, 'Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones, but you still have to choose'.

They were no different, trying to do best by their own standards, but everyone can't be right every time. She crossed her arms in fury, not wanting to be near a man who though she wasn't trying to help. His lips curved up as he took a tight left hand corner down a pathway, coming on the main streets, making her jump nervously, grabbing the Doctor's waist again. 

“You did that on purpose, you...you...I can't think of something utterly rude and degrading at this moment, but I will later and then...god help you Doctor!” they rode on, closing in on the pyramid, as the sun set on another day on Axikis Veta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit lovey, but character/relationship development

Emily fell asleep on the back of the bike, still clutching onto the Doctor, who as we know, doesn't much care for sleep, it was a human thing to do. she laid into his back, holding tight, the road was smooth so she never stirred. It was a few miles until the Doctor thought I would be unwise to travel after what happened the last night, biker gangs, wings and police cars, it was enough for one night. He pulled over at a small but charming hotel, parking the bike in the underground garage. He turned the bike off, letting it recharge, as he stood up, pulling Emily off with him, pressing her against his chest as he scooped her up in his arms, taking the lift up to the reception. 

She woke up, she lay in a bed, soft and warm, dark red and black bedsheets swarmed her. The room was dark, say for a light, poking pass the curtains, where the balcony door was open. She stood, she was wearing a pair of black pyjama bottoms and a tank top. The night air here was warm, as she creped to the open door, pulling back the curtain, he was sitting a chair, facing out overseeing everything, the view from here was breathtaking, tall buildings seemed small as the people walking down below. The three moons above burning in white fire, lighting the hole planet, and the great pyramid, so close she could touch it, gleaming like diamonds. 

She moved out, silently not to frighten the Doctor, she stood next to his chair and looked down at him. She opened her mouth to speak, when she noticed he was asleep, outside in the star light. He looked so peaceful, so saintly, the moonlight shone through his quicksilver hair, his skin so white like snow. Her hand moved without thinking, with out asking permission, as she touched his cheek, he didn't move, didn't flinch. She slithered her fingers up into his hairline, the soft silken silver, she had not seen anything like it, he was beautiful. 

A noise sounds in a distant building, gunfire or shouting, she turned to see, nothing. She sighed, she was tired, but looked back at the Doctor's open eyes, still hand in his the side of his hair. She dare not move, not knowing how he would react, Emily stopped her breathing, trying to not to freak out. 

“You're awake Doctor?” she stuttered out. 

“Yes, so are you, because this is not a dream...” his eyes, pure as the moon above, hitting straight inside her, seeking for answers. 

“Really, I swear it must be, 'cus you don't sleep do you doctor, and how on hell did you find me bedclothes and CHANGE ME!” she just released that the Doctor must of change her clothes, dream or no dream, she drew back her hand, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling exposed, seeing she had no bra or underwear on. She had never been like this, being so embarrassed and angry with someone, one or the other, but not both as her cheeks reddened. The Doctor stretched out to her, but she curled away from him, sitting on the balcony floor. He stopped, seeing the damage he had caused, not meaning it, he just wanted her safe. 

“Emily, I'm sorry if I made you feel...deprived, but I swear it was all in good intentions for you, you fell asleep on the bike, and after last night and today, you needed proper rest, so I found this place. They helped me find some bed wear and two female staff redressed you, not me, at this moment they are cleaning your clothing, same with mine,as you can see.” 

she looked up at him, she didn't even notice that he wasn't wearing his coat or jumper, or his boots. He was in something similar to her, black long sleeved cotton top and matching bottoms, no socks, nothing, void of his armour. She saw the truth in his eyes, a small smile crossing his mouth, hand still out for her. 

“Come on, back to bed with you, its about 2am, so you have as much sleep as you want left. And I will stay out here, keeping watch.” he pulled her up to her feet, he still sat in his chair. 

“To hell with that Doctor, you can come sleep with me, I trust you that much to sleep comfortable next to me, I Don't bite that much.” she pulled him up in return as he protested saying he didn't need sleep and watching stars was better, but nothing stopped her pulling him into the dark bedroom. 

Emily let go of the Doctor's arms, as she climbed into the bed, waiting for him to either run or come. She pulled back the bedsheets on his side, his face panicked in the dark. 

“Do you not trust me Doctor, or do you not trust your self?” she cautiously spoke, not poking for answers. He shuffled forward, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the window. She sat up in the bed, the bedsheets still on her legs.

“No I do trust you...but you shouldn't trust me, no one should trust this old monster.” he muttered, bitter and heartbroken. 

She blinked for a second in the darkness, seeing the flash of his wings every time her eyes closed. He turned his head to see her. Her eyes still closed, her faith in him was genuine, he didn't deserve a friend like her, like any of them, they were too good for him. She was still wearing that necklace, it glittered in the gloom, connected to her heart, her mind, her dreams. He fully turned on the bed, reaching out to her, going for the necklace, holding the pendant star in his palm.

“Can't you take it off? Or is it just too pretty?” a sarcastic remark, but Emily snickered.

“Why, do you want it Doctor, I don't mind, here.” she unhooked the necklace, edging closer to the Doctor, as she passed her arms around his neck, clipping the chains together, as he closed his eyes. 

'what do you see?' 

He opened his eyes, he saw her, her eyes amber as the sun, she had wings but not like his, thin and dark, like bats wings, but bound by ribbons, wanting to touch them, he closed in, towering over her. She flinched feeling strangely hurt, by the image of her.

“You called me Hellion...you see me as a monster, why? Seeing you trust me so much.” she clutched her knees to her chest, as his hand hovered near her wing. 

He closed his eyes again, touching her hand instead. He saw the past week he had known her, the battle at St. Paul's, and here in the city, he saw her fighting, that's all he saw of her. 

“I see war with you, that's all, a creature of battle, that's all I know you for, please don't take it as an offence, I know you, a Hellion is a creature of great power and strength, in battle a formidable foe or great ally.” he opened his eyes again, the wings gone, the colour returned to blue. She was just normal Emily.   
“Maybe you need to see the good side of me, the one who cares, the one who was a good loving wife, it might have been short but I loved him. The one who died trying to save the world once, but being outdone by you in the end, your always the better man.” she smiled bitterly, looking up at him, she let go of her legs, holding his hands in return. 

She knew he was right, all he saw of her was war, the fight with Missy, with the gangers, he hadn't seen the time she had saved a dying man in a fight after he was shot in the chest, the time she looked after her husband when he was sick, the time she saw a drowning spider in the sink, if she could be good, she would be, but sometimes, you can't be. She grasped his hands tightly, pulling them to her head, placing fingers on her temples, forcing telepathic images of her whole life to him, his mind scarred at the images, the loss of her husband, the loss of friends at UNIT. The last image she saw before she died at St. Paul's... It was his face, looking over from the truck, a sense of panic and desolation broke out of him as he screamed, running towards her, Kate and other solders stopping him, holding him down as he protested. 

He pulled his hands away from her head, both breathing in heavily, her eyes closed tight, as a migraine came on. He looked at her different now, the wings changed as he blinked, then they disappeared. Red like a cardinal, the wing tips brushing around themselves, but he eyes still burning at the sun, then they were gone. He shook his head, brushing his hand through his hair. 

“Never do that again, you could of done massive amounts of damage then...but thank you for showing me who you are.” 

“I know but I needed to show you who I was, not what I did.” she placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing the cheekbone under his skin. “And I do trust you, seeing you care for me.” he flashed back to her death, screaming her name, struggling against UNIT solders. 

She hugged him tight, he froze, thinking of fleeing, he didn't like hugs. She loosened her grip, giving him the choice to run, hide, outside watching the stars. She couldn't change him, the animal couldn't be tamed. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, giving in to her warmth, he burned his skin, but it was pleasant. He slowly pulled her down into the bed, getting the sheets to cover them both as they slept till the morning sun flared above the golden pyramid.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning came, sun burning past the curtains. The light hit Emily in the face, blinding her eyes, she turned over, her nose hitting something. She opened her eyes, finding a sleeping Doctor, nose to nose with her. She stops breathing, hoping not to wake him. His eyelashes twitched as he slept, breathing softly, his angry face at a harmonious rest. Her face flushed hot, their noses still touching, his hair dishevelled and hers gone rouge, sticking up all over the place. She wanted to, she had before, but not out of choice, could she though, he was asleep, it would be intrusive. She heard a mumble slip pass his lips.

“Emily...” soft and low, not moving or shifting, in his dreams. 

His voice drifted to her ears, making her swallow deep, not knowing his intentions, even in his dreams. She didn't hate him, she never could, all the knocks at her past soldering, he was just trying to save her soul, because he lost his a ever long time ago. She had made her choice, she slipped her nose to the side, past his, her lips ghosting his, her mind was made, she didn't hate him, she loved him. She knew it was hasty, only knowing him for a week, but I felt like she has known him forever, showing each-other their pasts, but not knowing the future. She sealed against his cool soft lips, he inhaled sharply, opening his eyes, a shocked azure sight. Emily's eyes locked onto his, not wavering, not stopping, not letting him stop. 

Her hands flew to the side of his face, fingers curling around his jawbone, under his ears. She didn't deepen the kiss, only let it linger, she didn't want to frighten him away. She let go, panting, catching her breath.  
“Emily....I-” he was still shocked, his lips tingled from the cold.

“No...I'm sorry Doctor, but I had to do that, I needed to, your in my dreams, my thoughts, I need you....I know its so quiet I doesn't feel quite real but... I love you....” her fingers still in place around his cheek. A tear fell down into the pillow that she lay on. 

“No...it doesn't feel real does it? But that's life with me, it never really does feel real at all, but I want to show you the stars, the worlds of burning flame, because I...I love you too I guess, its such a alien emotion for me in this body... but you can change me for the better, make me a good man.” he smiled, brushing the tear from her cheek. 

The euphoria from those word was too much for her to bare. She kissed him again, more passionately, teeth grazing lips, her tongue wanting passage into his mouth. They kissed and touched that felt like a aeon, but she had to breath finally. His hands fell down to her tank top, slipping his fingers under the strap closest to him, her skin burning against his icy heat. She stopped him, sitting on her knees, straddling above him. He was nervous, never doing it in this body, not knowing it will like, or if she will like it. She smiled down at him, as she pulled the top over her head, topless above him, his hands crept over her thighs, soft and gentle as he swallowed a breath.

She was thin, but sizeable in the right places. The curve of her breast in the sunlight glistened with heat, she ruffled her short red mass of hair, as she bent down to ruck up his night top. He sat up, meeting her under the red mane that tickled his cheeks, kissing her, but having to part as she pulled the top off of his chest. He was well built for his slim figure, the tendons and sinew under pale snow skin, like paint strokes on canvas, smooth but showed power. A smattering of silver hair starting at his chest, thinning out as it reached the band of his boxers and trousers. His arms were athletic, the veins stark in the flesh, she know she would be safe in their grip, and his hands, perfect . 

“Are you sure about this, Doctor?” her hands welded to his chest, feeling his hearts pound wildly. 

“As sure as I have ever been about anything, its just that I'm out of practise...” she put her finger on his lips.

“Not an excuse, its the same here, so it doesn't matter, we have all the time in the world, I just want you, Doctor.” she dragged her finger down his lips, down till she reached the waistband of the trousers. Her words calmed his inner thoughts, both in the same boat as they say. His head dipped down, his breath teasing her nipples, she moaned deep in her throat, as he took one into his mouth, licking and nipping. His hands massaging both her mounds, hers grasping his silver locks in her fingers. It was all too much for her, this mystery man, she once hated, they saved each other, she needed him, like air in her lungs. 

Her hands slid down, past his back, around to the front of his underwear. He looked up at her, letting go of her breast, his eyes were so blue it could of froze her heart. She pushed him back, splaying one hand on his chest, the other still on the waist band, but slowly slid down over his hardening clothes. He let out a strangled moan, trying to control himself, he didn't want to get carried away, the first touch for a 1000 years, it nearly killed him. He let her weave her magic, her small fingers played along the lines of his chest down to his stomach, as her body inched down his, pulling down his remaining clothes. A small hiss of approval tripped past her lips, as his full length was released, he was thick, long and impeccable, her mouth watered just looking at him. Her hot tongue pressed against the head, he inhaled, his moan hitched in his chest. Her lips closed around the tip, barely wrapping around the thickness as she moved down, inching slowly, she felt him pulse against the roof of her mouth. She started her motions, she couldn't get him all in, her hands wrapping around the rest, as her tongue roughly massaged the back of his cock. 

“Oh Rassilon! Where did you learn that...nngggg, no stop, too good, too fast...” he grasped her fringe, pushing it back, along with her head, looking at her eyes. 

“Then I want something in return...” she sat back, falling back onto the end of the bed,her legs open and waiting for his move, she wanted him to play. 

He sprang forward, claiming her lips, he tastes her, sweet and salty, a mix of both of them. A battle of tongues and teeth, she bit down on his lower lip, causing him to yelp, looking down at her, cold sapphires meeting fury cobalt, she had made him bleed. She pulled his head down, licking the cut she created, it stung beautifully, releasing a moan. He skilfully slithered down, kissing every inch of he flesh, she grew hotter every kiss that got lower to her core. He bit the inside of her thigh, leaving a mark, she was his now, and he was hers. 

He lingered, watching her as he kissed her folds, she moaned, urging him to do more. He looked up through his lashes, her cheeks flushed, eyes dark with want. “now, I want you to..” he stopped her in her tracks, making her moan explicitly, as he pushed two fingers inside her wetness. Her head fell backwards, her arms holding the edge of the bed, his long fingers felt so good, words failed her, only moans and swearing at this point. Pumping in and out of her heat, his mouth joined in, his tongue rasped against her clit, making her buck and cry out, the pleasure was too much for her, blackness and stars passed her eyes, as she came hard into his mouth, sweetness around his fingers, but she wanted more.

“NOW! I...want you....now!” panting, but ravenous like a wolf and her prey, she wanted it, she would get it. Her pupils blown, hair flung back wards, she was a hot mess, he loved it, he never felt so alive. 

“Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you-” she covered his mouth with her fingers.

“No you won't and yes...I want you Doctor...” inhaling his scent, it was like a dark starry night in a field of orchids and silver. The sun light brushed his silver hair, turning it into golden threads, his eyes full of emotions that he never fully understood, but she knew what it was, it was trust, love and hope. 

“And I want you too, Emily, please promise me this...never leave me?” a tear rolled down his cheek, hitting the bed as he stared down at her, with agonizing need. He lent down, nose to nose, his hands on her hip and face, he readied himself at her decalescent entrance, she shivered as the head nestled between her folds. He waited for her answer.

“I would never think of leaving you, the only way that will happen, is the day I die, if that ever comes, and I pray it won't.” she shifted her head to kiss him, but was shocked by him pushing inside her, she growled and bared her teeth, he was too big for her. His expression wasn't a millions miles away from hers, as he grasped her hips, pulling her legs over his shoulders, the noise that passed his mouth was indescribable. 

“Oh...you're so tight, how do you do that? I need more! Aaaaa!” he gasped as he slid in deeper to her slick heat. His fingers made marks on her hipbones, her legs slipped down his arms, setting in the crooks of his elbows as he slid in all the way. He stopped, giving her time to adjust to his size, for a 2000 time lord with an older face, he was well blessed in other departments. Her eyes prickle with tears, but pushed them back as she saw him, this alien man from a lost planet, stripped down, and making love to her, a nobody, he looked angelic. 

“I love you Doctor!” 

“I...love you too...” he moved inside her, still tight and wanting, he thrust deep and slow, gripping tighter to her legs as he angled her, pushing deeper, making her moan and grunt. She couldn't stop thinking about how thick he was, and how good he was, he had 200 years and experience, god it turned her on. She was melting around his icy flesh, it was the most pleasant feeling she ever had. His moment became more volatile, picking up the pace but more lascivious, his hands running down her stomach, reaching her breast, holding her body in place. The molten heat built up so fast in her pit, she thought she would burn him alive. 

“Emily...i think...i think im going to come soon...nrggg...please!” his works broke into moans, hitting syllables and gallifreyan. 

“Yes! I need more, FASTER! HARDER! FUCK ME DOCTOR!” the lust drove her over the edge, sounding from her lungs, wanting to eat him, his soul, his heart, his love for her. He obeyed, shifting over her, pulsing inside, biting the exposed side of her head, making her his. The bite, mixed with his animal need, pushed her over burning point, she barely could breath, stars breaking her vision, a sharp inhale mixed with a scream, that was the only noise she could make. 

She came hard, harder than she ever had before, it was new, raw and unhuman. She swore she saw the universe, the stars burning away, leaving the darkness around them, he was there, a man in the dark, wings of silver dust, holding his hands out to her. She had stopped doing something, oh yes, breathing, she gasped at the wonder she saw, as she saw him in the room, still fucking her, his hair wild as the look on his face, a man on the edge of pleasure, she felt something hot inside her, pulsing deep and hard, as he screamed a final time as he released his need. Shuddering to a halt, he was breathing heavily as he still gripped her shoulders, the stars left his eyes, and he turned his head to look at her. There where no words, only the stillness of their bodies, still inside her, still hard, still wanting. Finally he spoke.

“Emily? You okay?” exhaling in her hair.

“Oh yes, I'm...perfectly good here...god that was good, I mean...it was great...but...” she stopped midway.

“Oh?” his face confused.

“...I'm still not done yet, and neither are you, from the feel of it...” she squeezed her wall muscle, feeling his hardness thick inside still, feeling the warmth in her stomach. 

“Oh really now, well I must try harder now, shouldn't I?” a devilish smile crossed his face, as he pulled her up into his lap. 

“Ready for round two, my love?” nipping at her lips, as she adjusted to the new position. 

“Hell yes!”


	9. Chapter 9

Hours past, both spent and intoxicated in each other's presence. The Doctor ordered room service as Emily showered, they both dressed in fresh clothes, followed by lunch. It was excessive, some things she knew, sausages, bacon, eggs, then some weird foods, one looked like it was staring back at her, the Doctor said it was an eye, but he poked it out for her. 

“What is it? Its purple and was looking at me, is it alive?” she pokes the food with her fork, it made a hissing noise, jumping back.

“Oh no, its dead alright, its a kiwano fruit, they are on earth, but this variant is very much a predator, it kills small animals and eats them, the more they eat, the tastier they are, they taste like chicken, or maybe chickens taste like kiwano?” he pulled a face of debate, over thinking the idea of who came first. 

“It just hissed at me, and I don't really feel like it, I'm good with the normal stuff thanks.” biting the end of a sausage off, the Doctor winced at the sight. 

“Oooo, I'm so glad you didn't do that earlier.” ending his sentence, she choked on the meat. 

“Ha! Funny, very funny Doctor, let's finished up here and we can be on the way, right? Still got to get to the pyramid no?” she finished eating, collecting her items, putting them in her bag. 

“Yes, good point, find out what's going off, we need a anarchist for a revelation, and I have one...” he looked at her, dead straight in the eye. She doubled taked, not fully registering, gawking at him, pointing her finger at her chest.

“ME! Why me? Your the people's hero, I'm the warrior remember, I'm not doing this alone...” the protest made the Doctor giggle, sitting on the bed, looking up at her.

“You...yes you, because you are the definition of anarchist, look at it on Wikipedia, your face under it, you are perfect as you are human, you have a heart for broken people, you want to save them, by your rules though, and I will be there at your side all the way, I promise that.” he stood, stepping next to her, holding her fresh powered face in his hand, kissing her on the lips, gently. 

“Then it is our fight, not mine, plus I ave no idea what we will encounter in that place, it could be dangerous, even for you 'Mr. time lord'.” she smiled at him, she needed her boots, she was small compared to him, a whole 7 inches tall than her. She sat down, zipping her boots on, and hopping up, feeling much better about the 4 inch difference now. 

“Better now, little miss shorty” sarcasm was rife with him, patting her on the head. He walked away, picking up their coats from the chair in the corner, throwing hers and putting his on. She caught her coat, with a spin she swiftly enveloped herself in it. 

They walked out the hotel, grabbing her hand, he didn't want to lose her, not ever. The bike was still parked, still ready to go, they mounted it in sync from either side, she tapped the Doctor on his shoulder, pulling out two pairs of sunglasses, it was a bright orange day, the golden buildings would burn their retinas. They put them on, black coating irises, she grasped his waist, as the Doctor revved the engine, as they flew out the parking lot, turning the street corner, blasting down the motorway. 

=]+[=

The sun burned the golden pyramid, as they travelled down the motorways and streets, passing the river that ran before them. It was beautiful, pure waters, glistening like diamonds, she swore she saw fish made of glass swimming downstream. He pointed outwards, there was a large glasshouse, glass and steel, it looked like crystal place in London when it was standing, the sight seeing wasn't to last, as it glowed red, the glass shattering, falling down like razor rain, they were caught in its storm, the Doctor sped up, pushing the bike to more than 180 MPH, they hunkered down in its metalwork, as they swerved the glass cloudburst. 

“What was that?!” she shouted at his ears, as they continued to pass glass fragments in the air, some as large as cars. The glasshouse was on fire, explosions and flames licked the metal as it burned. 

“I don't know, maybe we should find out, we will either make friends or enemies!” he turned the bike sharply down a turn off, heading for the burning and molten metal-scape. 

“Sounds like a crap idea but I'm not up to much, you?” giggling on the back of the bike at him. He turned his head slightly, seeing his eye look at her, burning blue at her. They powered down the road, it didn't take long before they met a blockade in front the glasshouse, the police had beaten them. The Doctor skidded the bike to a halt in front the metal barricades, jumping off, walking straight to the police captain. The captain stopped him, holding his hand out.

“Halt civilian, no one past this point as a accident has arisen at the House of the Silver Lady.” the tone was flat, almost robotic. 

“I'm a doctor, I can help you out, seeing I'm also very important.” he flashed his psychic paper at the police, the captain pulling it off him to see.

“Ah, I'm so very sorry M'Lord, forgive me, I didn't know it was you, please go ahead, but she has to stay.” pointing back at Emily, as he handed back the paper to the Doctor, who's face was a mix of confusion and fear, great, he was very important indeed, but he was leaving her behind. 

“NO! She comes with me, see at the bottom my credentials.” he extended his arm out again to the captain, showing that she was a very important lady, very important. The police bowed down at her presences. 

“Oh god please forgive us all, Lady of the red dragon! Don't kill us! Please go through!” he grovelled into the ground. They both looked at each other then the paper, then at each other again, she was royalty.

“Erm....yea...you are all forgiven, please....erm...my people, rise and continue with the good work...?” she turned back to the Doctor, asking for agreement in her poor speech. 

“...Yea, what she said...bye..” he grabbed her arm, as they waltzed off into the ruin. The fires where gone, the fire teams doing their work, as the Doctor pulled the sonic out, whirring I about the place.   
They couldn't see where the blast started from, nor what created it, no blast pattern at all, just blacken metal and melted glass. She ran over to a pile of glass, as she saw a body under it, nothing cold survive this, her hand became a fist. She was angry, someone knew they would kill hundreds of people, maybe thousands when full. He walked over to her, seeing the pain in her eyes.

“There wouldn't been anything we could do if we where here earlier, if anything, we would be dead too.” he held her shoulders, standing behind her, she didn't cry, she was determined to find out who did this, now with here fake nobility in place with the police, she would become the revolutionary this planet needed. The Rebel and her Doctor. 

“We are leaving now, and going to that Pyramid, the answer is there, I know it Doctor, you agree?” looking coldly into his eyes, he had only ever seen warmth in them, this was new, this was her, the red storm. He pulled her back out the house, he knew she was right, her war like strategy was perfect for a time like this, they passed the police as they bowed to them. 

“M'lady and lord, where you going?!” the officer looking down at the ground, then at her.

“I'm off to save my world! You with me or not?” a massive hurrah sounded from the officers and captain around them, as they mounted the bike again, spinning around and heading back to the motorway. She felt like the long wolf again, with her Night Blades. She remembered that day, the Cybermen, Missy, the sword fight, the Doctor running to her side, saving her life. She squeezed him tightly, knowing he was always there to save her in her darkest moments. The stars in the pendant around his neck sparkled in the gloom, as they passed the great bridge into the inner sanctum.


	10. Chapter 10

She didn't like the fact that behind her and the Doctor was a convoy of armed men at her disposal, no it wasn't that, it was that she lied for their loyalty. She knew she had the Doctor's loyalty, but she never lied to him, and she gave him everything, her trust, her heart. 

They sped down the bridge, passing large gates and walls, spanning around the Pyramid. Emily waved her arm at the police, signalling them to move ahead, creating a escort of protection. She pulled the hood of her coat over her head, masking her presence to others, the Doctor not flinching at her actions, knowing it was for the best if this was going to work. She put on a earpiece, the small back microphone close to her cheek, copying the Doctor as he does it too, it was easier if they split up, or got split up. 

“Right! Plan Doctor?!” the mics helped, for once not shouting over bikes and cars. 

“Well! Yes...plan...good idea, we will go with yours...” he was confident in her abilities, that when he couldn't help, she would be there. 

“Fine, plan is...we break in, go to the top where the leader of the red dragon will most defiantly be, and sort him out, yea sorry, 'bit ropey I know.” her brain over clocking, trying to think of a better plan. They where through the gate, some police stopped and talked to the gate guards, who bowed down as they trundled past the last gates, into the gardens of the Pyramid. 

“Oh...my...god!” Emily was gob-smacked, it was enchanting, like from a fairy tail. The grass was pure, trees made of silver, splendid rows of roses and lilies, every shade of the rainbow, a warm breeze rolled down, she pulled her hood down, turning to see all around her, above in the glass ceiling was a astronomical clock, but in 3D, it was huge, turning and wheeling about, coloured planets in orbit, circling a large ocherous gem, it burned as bright as the suns far away in the sky.

“Well, I didn't expect that... that up there is a Helix energy matrix, pretty as it looks, but powers this whole planet, if its destroyed or removed, this whole world will die.” 

Her eyes still glued to the vast gemstone, this was power in its purest form, sitting above them like a star in a solar system. 

“How did they get it then? Man made or natural? It looks carved out of rock to me.” looking around her, eyeing the flowers and trees.

“Not sure, they can be both, the man made ones can be stronger but die out quicker, the real ones are thousands of years old, my gut says that's neither.” his words swung her head fully to the front, hoping she hear it right.

“Neither? But you said-”

“Ignore what I said, I don't know everything, I try to, but even I'm young to the universe. That doesn't feel right to me, I'm getting weak telepathic signals from it.” 

“Jesus on a stick, its alive, its a creature inside of it?!” her heart sank, she even thought of destroying it if she had to, to save the world from utter ruin, she couldn't now. “We can't destroy it, not at all.....turn here, see that tunnel, I say we go in that, see where it goes Doctor.” 

She felt him turn the bike sharply, his foot coming off to prop them up, as the wheel squeaked under the pressure. He pressed on harder, faster and faster, what had gotten into him, he was going to run us into the wall. She had to decide fast, 3...2...1....jump...she let go of the Doctor's waist, falling off the back in the air, she tumbled, rolled away from the path, nothing broken, just slight bruising. She watched the Doctor, spin the bike on the spot, only a meter away from her landing. His face was pure anger, he stood up, the bike toppling over, only stopping as the auto-balance kicked in. He stormed over to her, he was pissed, pissed at her. 

“Destroy that!? Was that your plan?! To kill this planet and everyone on it! HOW DARE YOU! You are no one! You have no right to do that-” his eyes burned cobalt blue darts at her, still on the floor.

“I'm no one? What? No one to you? How fucking dare you say that about me! And yes, it was my back up plan seeing you didn't think of anything, Mr. 'I'm so good at saving everyone, look at me!', well you know what I'm doing now?!” she stood up, rubbing her arm, a fury filling her mind.

“Yea making a fuss-” he burned her again with his eyes.

“NO! A fucking move away from you!” 

she started to walk away, back down the pathway they powered down, putting her hood up, blocking him out as tears rolled down her cheek, hitting the stone below her feet. She could hear him speaking in the microphone, repeating her name, over and over. She was sick of it, she ripped it out her ear, shoving it in her pocket as he lost her out of his sight.

“EMILY!!! NO NONONONONO! DAMN IT!” He bellowed, swearing he shattered some glass near him. She heard him from the path, she didn't care, but she did put the microphone back in. 

“No Doctor, you're on your own now.”


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor was fighting a war with him self, save the world by going in now or find Emily. Emotions, damn them, they split his brain, it hurts having so many going off in one go. He padded around in a circle, trying to decide where to go, he sprinted over to the tunnel, walking into the darkness, stopping the metal grate, flashing the sonic over the bolts, pulling the metal work off, onto the floor. 

He took a quick look, hoping Emily was behind him, waiting for him to apologize, and he would, even he knew he was stupid to presume she was a killer, she wasn't, she was a soldier, so was he.   
She wasn't to be seen, he huffed, disappearing into the dark. The sonic was more than a tool, the green light was the perfect torch, the noise less grateful. He had to adapt, trying to let as much light into his eyes, time lords where gifted with eyesight greater than nocturnal animals, with a blink, his eyes turned opalescent, light filtering in. 

The tunnel was wide, 10 foot high, dry and void of anything, no rats, no water, nothing. The echo of his footfall was the only sound to follow him. Tunnel after tunnel connected, but no joy, he needed to go up, not down, left or right. He swore he was in a maze, walking down one, up another, ending up in the same place, he starting running, if you would call it running. I must have been hours, running around, sonicing gates and fences, and still no where near 'up', where ever up would go. Another apex, he had enough, stupid tunnels, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. He sat down on a corner, the concrete cold and hard on his bones. He thought of Emily, seeing her crying, walking away from him, he knew she could handle her self, she properly has gone back to police, talking her back to the hotel, she had credits. He ran his hands over his lined face, starring upwards hoping for a sign, when he saw a blinking light, there was a open service hatch above him, the ladder just out of reach. He stood looking at it, adjusting his coat, a run jump should do it. He walked down a tunnel, reading himself for the jump, no big deal, I can jump he thought. 

He went for it, the rubber of his boots hitting the concrete, concentration was key, his feet felt the ground, arms up in the air, he caught the bottom rung of the metal ladders, grasping with both hands. He breathed, pulling himself up and started to climb. A few seconds later, he found himself in a cold pipe room, large and full of clanking metal, perfect to stalk around. The steam poured into the air, warming him as he climbed into a service hall, long and dark, better than the tunnels, but still as boring. He found a computer on the wall of the hall, at last something fun. He whirred the sonic about, hacking the system, finding bits and bobs, rooms, pipes, power room, aaa! A blacked out space, at the heart of the complex.  
“That's the place to go, why hide something if it was useless?” the Doctor sniggered, turning around, finding a gun in his face, 4 guards and a captain stood around him. 

“You are the Doctor! Revolutionary leader and enemy of the Lord Wei'tu Xyna, the Red Dragon, you are to be taken for interrogation and execution, but first you must answer to his Lordship for your crimes.” one guards handcuffed the Doctor, holding his arms down as he struggled.

“And what crimes are those?” peaking is interest, wondering what he'd done, a lot but not here so far.

“The burning of the House of the Silver Lady, and leading gangs and protest against his Lordship.” his eyes widened, all the blame had been set on him, nothing he'd done, he'd helped this planet before, but never this. The guards pulled him along, the captain in front as they walked to an elevator, large and as shiny as the rest of the palace. The glass gave a breathtaking view of the inner complex, full of maids and butlers, cleaning and preparing. Guards walking about, nobles in pairs, waltzing around doing very little but drink and talk. How...dull, he thought. The palace was lined in brazen reds, golds and glass, that same helix stone sitting above them all, waiting to fail, destroying the world. 

He was pushed into a large room, filled with trinkets , blossom trees made of silver and gems and master artworks, some earth, some alien, prizes of conquests or battles, some gifts from rich travellers making their name across the stars, not the Doctor though, he would give them hell. The red carpet adorning the centre of the room stopped at a throne, carved out of green stone, laced with gold and silver, a dark haired man sat, arms out, gripping the stonework. His robes were elegant, ancient Chinese origin, flowing around him, his hair tapered back, shaved in places, showing tattoos of dragons. This was his Lordship Xyna, no doubt about it. 

“Lovely place you have, pity its covered in gold and crap... how are you Xyna? Haven't seen you since you were what? 7 years old?” the Doctor was buying time, working out what weaknesses and plots he could use. Xyna stood, his attendants bowed, following behind him as he walked closer to the Doctor. Xyna's face was ruined, scars and marks ran down his face, one of his eyes was pale, whiten by blindness, but he still saw well enough to grasp the Doctor by his neck, holding him up, his feet wiggling in the air.

“300 years Doctor! Its been 300 years since I saw you, you let my home burn! So what if you created this planet...and brought us here! You did nothing!” his grip increasing on his throat, the Doctor groaned in pain.

“I did....what...I.. could!” rasping between the crushes of his neck. Xyna let go of the Doctor, dropping him to the floor, he choked, holding his neck with both his chained hands. Xyna paced, getting angrier as he walked back and forth. He started to laugh, pointing his finger at the Doctor.

“I know what I can do to you, oh boy is it fun, for me, not for you...you heard of Cybermats Doctor? Of course you have, and at a matter of chance I have about 50 in a pit in the torture rooms. They would pick at you with so much fun, they would report back to a Cyber controller, 'the doctor have been deleted', VICTORY!!! AHAHAHH...oh I love it. Guards! Taken him away....good bye Doctor, I hope you have a lovely bite to eat.” Xyna started to laugh uncontrollably, when a burst of red light, past the Doctor, burning off Xyna's right arm, blowing up a statue or two in the process. 

“EAT THAT!” the Doctor turned on the ground, the guards moved out the way, being shot by gun fire. It was Emily. She had an army too, gangers, police, nobles, even some of the palace guards, all armed, ready to go. Emily had her own gun, but it was a large under slung Shattervoid cannon, the red mist evaporated around the barrel. She stepped forwards, her army staying put, but still on guards, some shots where fired, but only the echoes could be heard.

“Doctor, are you okay?” she beaconed forwards two guards, pulling him to his feet, unchaining him and checking his vital signs. Her eyes set on Xyna again, holding the cannon firm in her grasp, circling him. He wasn't human anymore, well most of it replaced with robotics, no wonder he was 307. 

“I'm fine Emily, not thanks to you....but thank you.” holding his bruised neck.

“Oh Doctor! Wonderful, you have friends after all! They will die too!” Xyna opened his robes, showing a control melted into his chest bone, hitting the device, alarms blared, parts of the palace shook. Emily shouted something at Xyna, but he couldn't hear her. Xyna pulled out a gun of his own, but Emily shot first, hitting his chest, Xyna was no more. 

The doctor ran over to the smouldering remains of Xyna, finding nothing of use. He ran his finger though his hair, it was happening again, this planet would die, and everyone on it too, including Emily. 

“NO! NOT AGAIN! I won't let it happen again!” he ran and punched a stone statue, breaking the head off the beck cleanly, unsure if he broke something too. Emily ran over, holding his hands.

“What doctor? What will happen again?” Emily begged him to say, his face was an emotional mess, trying to hold back the anger.

“This World I made is dying! Its the self destruct system, the Helix matrix will shut down, shutting down the gravity, which in turn, pulls it apart! I can't.....” he pushed his face into his hands, not helping the situation. 

“You can't what?! Doctor?! Help me?!” Emily shook him, making him look at her, with eyes aflame.

“I can't stop it! There is no way of stopping it, I made it! I didn't think this would happen! I though someone good would rule it!” his voice turned cold and bitter, staring at the mass on the floor. 

“I will.” two words slipped past her lips.

“You will what,Emily?” he shot her a dirty look, she had abandoned him when he needed her most, then to waltz on in with an army, what could she do? She knew that look on his face, the look of disappointment, no better than the enemy, well she was better, she was better than him even. She held out her gun, a guard taking from her. She pulled out her blade, the same one from her time at UNIT, her blade. She dragged it across the skin of her hand, causing a trickle of blood to hit the floor. She turned, holding her first up to the army. The doctor knew what she was doing, his face in shock, trying to stop her. Her army whooped in joy. 

“I am your ruler now! And I will save our world!” she turned to the Doctor, his face still in anger, now in shock.

“Lets save this world, Doctor.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he falls so far....

The Doctor scowled at Emily, her blood ran in the cracks on her palm, droplets hitting the golden tiles below. His anger burned into her eyes, seeing him, the oncoming storm, burning at her, just like at the tunnel. He grabbed her arm, discarding the blade, tossing it across the room, the clinking being the only sound heard. Everyone was silent, but not him.

“STOP IT! No! I will not let you do this!....we can go, we have time to run, we can't save them, there is no turning back now-” SMACK! Emily's left hand had slipped out of his, slapping him fully on the cheek. The Doctor held his face in his hands. 

“RUN! Run away? Is that was your idea is? To leave these people to die, not even trying to save them? Who are you? Because I know my Doctor wouldn't run! He would die trying!” Emily face had turned from the frighten girl to the furious woman before him. He was still taller than her, but she made him feel very small right now, the guilt racked him fast, looking around, anything but her. That made her even angrier. 

“Look at me Doctor, or am I going to walk away from you again?...fine...I'm going to the control room, find away to stop this self-destruct system, go back to your TARDIS, and run away, hide in the dark, away from the stars! Go on! GO!” she bellowed at him, walking forward, her hands fisted. She was close enough now, he stopped backing away, making him look at her, her teeth gritted, trying not to shout anymore, he stood there, his mouth open, trying to find the words, but just looked at her, lost. That was it, she was alone, she pushed him away, her face was pure disgust, a bloody left hand marked his black coat. 

“Your not the Doctor.” she whispered, turning away, walking to the rebels, grabbing the cannon off the guard. They ran off, spreading out, finding away to the control room. He was alone now, frozen by Emily's push, not wanting him, her words ringing in his ears. 

'Your not the Doctor'

He felt cold, just like when Clara left him, when they all left him. His bond with Emily was strong, stronger than any other, when she pushed him it felt she ripped his hearts out, the blood print still wet on his chest. He dabbed his finger in the redness, staring at his on his pale skin, it smelt like her, the same colour as her hair. He licked the blood off his finger, tasting her in it, knowing it was her. He could do it, he could save her, he could save this world, she made him alive, she made him the Doctor again. 

“Emily, I'm Sorry, I'm an idiot!... I won't run away... I'll fly.” He grasped the star pendant, glowing in his palm, as he ran for the edge of the platform, as he jumped out of sight, letting his arms spread out. They thought it was a giant eagle, some panicked and fled, some dumbfounded at the sight of him, swooping down at Emily. She turned as a noble woman screamed, seeing massive silver wings and blue eyes. The cannon fell to the floor, as her feet left it, people screamed, but didn't shoot, all ducking to the floor as his wings brushed over them. He spun her around, holding her in his arms, as they both looked out at the complex, flying up to the helix stone, the colour was cold, cracking under the pretence of destruction. 

“Doctor! What are you doing?!” Emily screamed at him, but understood why. 

“This is the control system, the helix its self. We have to stabilise this! And I know what I can use, I didn't think of it before, but I need your help.” 

“What do I need to do?” tilting her head to see his face. They had reached the gemstone, the gap between the roof and sharp stone was enough for her to fit. 

“I need you to fit the star into it, the energy in it is a pure black hole, it should balance out the red dwarf sitting inside this matrix....well it should....but I don't really know.” he looked at her as she climbed on to the glassy shard, as he hovered there, holding the pendant out to her. 

“That's good enough for me.” she took the star crystal from him, turning fully to see the metal construct holding the matrix in place. 

The jagged edges of the glassy stone snagged at her clothes, the tiny holes letting the crystal nip at her skin. She didn't care for the pain, she needed to do this, it wasn't far, only a few more steps. There was a opening, a metal hatch sitting there on top, her fingers picking at the sides. She scrabbled for the higher edge of the plate, pulling it up, finding a space for a crystal, so that what these where for? To power worlds with stars, the Doctor was crazy to create this power. She pulled the metal chain from the pendant, discarding it over the edge, holding the star in place with two fingers, slowing placing it in the compartment. With a click and glow, it was in, the stars moved about, the matrix burned into life again, the warming glow of amber. Emily's face grew a smile, followed by a giggle, the alarms had stopped, the stopped shaking. All was calm. She sat up, seeing the ladder on the side of the glass top, it would of taken to long if the Doctor hadn't flew up. She closed her eyes, the sting of the cuts on her skin setting in, but she didn't care. 

But the silence was broken. It was people crying, one screamed for help, hurried voices trying to find Emily. She face grew worried, she looked around, crawling back from the matrix, looking over the edge. She couldn't see him, he wasn't waiting for her, not even around the balcony. She gripped the edge of the ladder next to her, starring to slide down the edges, as she looked about. She saw a group of people, standing tight, clearly something was wrong, she hit the floor, walking over to the crowd. She started to push her way in.

“Hey? What's wrong here?! Where's the-” her blood ran cold, heart stopping in her chest. 

It was the Doctor, lying on the floor, sprawled out. The stone floor was smashed into fragments, scattered around him, his wings gone, all was left was the silver feathers, sitting around him, some still falling around the crowd. She fell to her knees in front of him, his eyes cold and empty, he was gone. She was gone too, she felt soulless. 

“How?” she turned her head to the crowd, a guard step forward.

“He fell, just after you climbed into the matrix, we couldn't see what happened, he just-” the guard was interrupted by a young noble woman. She knelt next to Emily. 

“I saw it all, I had my bionics on.” pointing to her eyes, they looked hollow, mechanical.  
“You crawled into the matrix, he passed you a Dream star, that was what that type of star pendant was... when he let go, he had to pass the energy back to it, or it would of failed...” Emily grasped the Doctor's cold limp hand, the woman grabbing her shoulder.

“Yea... I get it, thank you.” Emily nodded at the noble woman, as she backed away, as the crowd disperse, leaving Emily and the Doctor alone. She knew when the last person had left the courtyard, there was utter silence, apart from her crying. She lent into him, holding his chest, still feeling her bloody print on his coat. She looked at his face, so pale and cold, void of life, his eyes white as snow. She closed his lids, giving the peace he deserved, she couldn't help holding his face in her hand, it would be the last time she would. 

“Oh Doctor why? You knew it would happened didn't you? You saved the world, but still left me, you left me behind! It should have been me! It...” she lost it, in her tears and sobs, her anger still flared, smacking both her fists on his chest, over and over again, hoping her pain would leave her, it didn't. She was too tired, her face ran wet as she collapsed at his side, wishing it was all a dream, and she would wake up anytime.

Her sobs silenced when she heard a sound, it was not her crying, it was a breath. She blinked open her eyes, hearing it again. She sat up, the fragments shifting under her. No one was here, she heard stone rubble moving next to her, she turned to him, his eyes open.

“Doctor?!” she lent over him, blocking the light out his eyes.

“Em- is that you?” he croaked.

“Your dead! How are you? Wait...what?!” Emily was so confused, confused was just the start. She ran her hand on her head, pushing her fringe out the way.

“Yes...kind of...not really, well, you restarted my hearts, punching me here. Just... badly hurt, still....badly hurt, think I need a Doctor... but first, I'm sorry.” His eyes doing the sad puppy, all wide and wet. He tried to move, but decided it was not a good idea.  
“Don't move, mister! Not losing you for a second time today, why didn't you say it was a Dream star? What does that mean, compared to the rest of the wonderful stars...” she wiped her face, looking at him, needed the answers he hid from her, rule one: the Doctor lies.

“The Dream star, is a rare star, the energy inside it can bring dreams to life, making them reality, until that person gives the dream up, I gave the dream up, I didn't need it.” her held her hand tight, for all the world he wouldn't let go.

“Why?” only just finding the air to sound.

“Because I have my dream, its right here, with me. She saved me, you...Emily, my crimson seraph.”


End file.
